


i accidentally tweeted about you and you saw it

by dragonmalvie (orphan_account)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MEVIE, Twitter AU, but we love her anyway, carlos is mentioned, evies sweet tho so it’s okay, like she’s so dumb, lots of fluff, mal is too gay for evie, malvie, mal’s a dumbass, this is basically just mal being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dragonmalvie
Summary: Mal has a huge crush on one of her mutuals, one day she decides to tweet about her on her private side account... and then she realises it was her main and Evie sees iti’m bad at summaries but i promise it’s a decent story :pMALVIE ONE-SHOT
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	i accidentally tweeted about you and you saw it

warning: swearing

A quiet ding sounds through the room as a notification pops up on Mal's phone. The teen picks up her phone to find out that Evie Grimhilde has liked her tweet. Mal can't help but let a small smile play on her lips.

They may only be mutuals, but Mal has liked Evie for some time now. Ever since they exchanged follows on the platform after discovering they have the same friends, Mal just couldn't help but catch feelings for the blue-haired beauty.

 _Why does she have to be so cute?_ Mal thinks to herself. Without hesitation Mal decides to add a tweet to her private side account on twitter.

' _ugh. why do you have to be so cute?! your blue hair that falls perfectly on your shoulders, your chocolaty brown eyes... i wish you were mine._ ' She types into the text box, trying to express her love for Evie in the maximum tweet-length provided.

aaaaand post.

She sets her phone down, deciding to finish her recent drawing. Usually something she does when her mind is flowing with thoughts of Evie.

~

About an hour later, a faint light catches the fae's eye from the corner of the room. Lifting her head she sees where the light is coming from. Her phone. Wandering over to the table where her phone sits on charge, the girl notices her phone is being flooded with twitter notifications.

There's a few replies to her recent tweet. Starting from the top she finds a tweet from one of her best friends, Carlos.

 **@dalmations** _replying to_ **@dragon**

_uhhhh mal? you do realise this is your main right?_

_what?_ The girl thinks. Glancing up to her username, she realises her mistake.

 _“Shit!”_ Mal fumbles with her phone nervously, trying to delete the tweet before Evie sees but failing as her hands shake wildly.

_Ding._

_{evie grimhilde_ liked your tweet: ugh. why do you have to be so...}

 _"No!"_ Mal scolds herself, annoyed that she let this happen. She fumbles with her phone once more in an effort to delete the tweet but it’s no use. Evie has already seen it.

_Ding._

_{evie grimhilde_ replied to you}

 _“SHIT!_ ” Mal yells to herself. She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the response she’s about to read.

 _You can do this Mal._ She thinks to herself. She opens the notification which directs her to the replies under her tweet until she sees Evie’s.

 **@eviegrimhilde** _replying to_ **@dragon**

_we need to talk._

Mal stares at the reply on the screen. Completely frozen in embarrassment.

_oh no. she wants to talk. that’s not good. she probably thinks i’m messed up. she’s not wrong but..._

And that’s when Mal gets another notification. But this time, it’s a direct message from Evie herself.

**Evie**

_hey. we need to talk_

_about what you just_

_tweeted._

**You**

_yea... that wasn’t_

_about you btw._

**Evie**

_yea? so how many_

_girls do you know with_

_blue hair?_

**You**

_... one._

**Evie**

_yeah so, did you_

_mean it?_

**You**

_okay fine. yes i_

_meant what i said._

**You**

_so... i take it_

_you don’t want to_

_know me anymore?_

**Evie**

_Mal i like you too._

**You**

_you do?_

**Evie**

_i do._

**You**

_so... do you wanna_

_go on a date with me?_

**Evie**

_...i’d love that_

**You**

friday. ursula’s fish and 

chip shop. 5pm?

**Evie**

_sounds like a date :)_

**You**

_cool. see you then <3_

_I have a date with Evie. Freaking. Grimhilde._ Mal thinks to herself excitedly. 

Mal locks her phone with the biggest smile on her face, unaware that Evie was doing the exact same thing. 


End file.
